Waves
by Schuyler Lola
Summary: [LM] The waves couldn't wash them away.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NUMB3RS. All I own are a pair of DVDs, a calculator and my pen. Not even the notebook I first wrote this in. I will however replace all characters back in the vault when I'm done. I promise they'll be unhurt.

Waves

She tapped out a pattern on the floor with her foot. It wasn't very good, but she was an FBI agent, not a drummer. "Where are we going?" she asked, shifting in her seat to look at him.

"Everywhere and nowhere," was the cryptic reply. "Wait and see."

She didn't expect a real answer. He had been mysterious even as he'd asked her to clear time for him today. "I want it to be a surprise," he had protested, when she'd tried to coerce the answer out of him. She then agreed with him, that she'd stop pestering him with questions.

Today, when he woke her up early, she hadn't said anything at all about his mysterious plans. But her curiosity overtook her want to let him be. So she asked, again and again, trying to wrench out an answer, to no avail. He was staying tight-lipped about the destination at the end of the road.

"Larry," she purred seductively. "Please tell me."

He wouldn't budge. "We're almost there."

She turned to look back out of the window. The bright summer day was at its peak time, the sun high up in the sky, with an azure background. A few wispy clouds trailed each other lazily, as if to say, _Relax, Megan. You'll get there in good time_.

Oh, she would indeed. They'd been driving for at least an hour, but it seemed to be forever. She felt the heat prickle at her skin and she lifted her heavy mane of honey-coloured hair off of her neck. Sweeping it up into a neat ponytail, she concentrated at the task at hand: find out where they were going and what they were doing.

He seemed to feel her penetrating stare as he concentrated on the road. "Megan!" he exclaimed. "I'm not telling you. And don't use your interrogation skills. I am not trained in any such art and would not be able to resist."

"Is that so?" she flirted, keeping her voice light. "You've been doing a good job so far."

"I intend to keep it that way." He offered her a brief smile. She returned it readily, unable to keep her happiness at spending the day with him sealed. Moments like these were rare, even though they tried to keep their relationship as top priority.

They turned down a winding dirt road. She clapped her hands together, bouncing slightly. He laughed, pleased that she was as excited as much as he was. He rolled down the windows of the car, aching to get some air into the oven-like environment.

The wind picked up her ponytail and blew it around, some of the long strands reaching to brush his shoulder lightly. He gave her an affectionate glance, admiring the way she looked. Everyday, he found himself studying this splendid creature, marveling at the great fortune that he was with her. "What?" she asked, green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "I wonder what fate brought us here."

"A very good one," she declared, "to know what we wanted."

The branches of the trees on the side of the road brushed the car gently, demanding attention and dominating the air. Once more, they sat in silence, waiting for the final point on the map of their journey.

She filled her lungs with the cool air coming into the car. "We're at the ocean, aren't we?" He didn't have to say anything for her speculation to be confirmed, so connected she felt to him right now. Everything else had long since ceased to matter to them; this day was theirs.

There are so many hopes, dreams and expectations that one can have in a day. She had stopped dreaming and hoping about her days as a teenager. She never knew what was going to happen, what she was going to do, where she was going to be. That had changed again, with Larry continue to surprise and captivate her. It was the difference between her before and her now.

"You brought me to the ocean," she breathed as they came off the path and onto a grassy field. He stopped the car, and she hopped out, staring at the expanse of the sand and the blue, blue water. "This is beautiful, Larry."

He smiled, kissing her. "Only the true gems are hidden such as this."

"It's astounding." She slipped off her shoes, feeling the sift sand beneath her toes. "I haven't been to the beach in ages."

"It's an overdue visit, then," he agreed, picking up pace to match her quick steps. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she corrected, lying on the blanket they had spread out. "I've never seen anything quite as beautiful."

"Neither have I," he said, taking his place next to her. She coloured slightly.

The sun's rays gently warmed their faces. Megan closed her eyes, sighing, listening to the waves. "One of the most tranquil sounds man will ever hear," he commented.

"My mother often referred to waves as life," she said sleepily, opening her eyes and watching him trace circles on the sand.

"It's a strange comparison, isn't it?" he didn't elaborate, knowing she would know what he meant.

They spent their day leisurely enjoying the shore. No one else appeared, to mar the perfection and serenity of the beach. The white sands dotted with colourful rocks, shells and sea glass stayed in their possession.

It was when the sky was streaked with pink and gold, orange and purple, red and the last traces of the stunning azure that had begun their day when he said the three words she wanted to hear most.

She smiled shyly, her eyes shining with all of the euphoria she felt. She kissed him slowly, sweetly, gently and returned the sentiment, echoing the true passion in the statement, meaning it with every fibre of her being.

They sat on the blanket close together, watching the last sunlight slip away, trading the warm light for the cloudy twilight. Dusk was closing in on them, yet they stayed put.

Finally, as the first star shone in the horizon, they left the shore, treading back into the real world.

Behind them, the waves washed away the circles drawn in the sand.


End file.
